Cora-x-Stiles
by XMJ
Summary: Cora is banned from working out, but with Derek out of the building for a while, Stiles has a way to keep her in shape!


Cora/Stiles

the sun shines brightly through the tall windows spanning the entire length of Derek's new home, the bright beams of light practically blind those sat in the room, maps cover the table's which are sitting in front of the windows, they show Beacon hills and it's surrounding areas and should have burst into flame in this heat but haven't thanks to something just short of a miracle.  
"why don't you have any blinds in here?" Stiles' voice echoes throughout the large room, bouncing off of the walls and coming back at him twice as loud, after the echoes die down Derek replies.  
"you try and find curtains or shutters that block out the sun from windows that large!" his hand gestures at the huge windows which are looking out on the city sprawled beneath them. "it's not like DIY shops around here cater for things this big!"  
"well why don't you do something about it?" he stresses the word 'you' pointedly telling Derek to make an effort,  
"what Stiles!? what can i do!"  
"i don't know! use your bloody werewolf powers and climb up there and put a freaking rug in the way or something!"  
Derek looks at Stiles angrily before getting up and leaving the room, his footsteps ring out on the metal spiral staircase as he ascends into the darker room above.  
"now look what you did," Cora is standing by the wall beside the entrance to the grand living room that Derek calls home.  
"he should do something about the light though!" Stiles pouts.  
"maybe... but it's his home, he can do what he wants to and you-" she is cut off by the sound of Derek returning back down the steps, he quickly moves to the window and begins to climb, in his right hand he holds a large rolled-up carpet, he reaches the top of the window and wraps part of the rug around a long metal bar that is stretching across the room, he grabs the bar and pins the rug to the bar before shimmying across the bar to the other side of the window, he pins it to other end of the rug to this side and lets it fall.  
"happy?" Derek is hanging from the bar whilst looking down on Stiles.  
Stiles looks at the rug, it doesn't quite cover the entire window but it blocks out a lot of the light, he feels a lot cooler than he did without it, "you could have done that earlier" he smiles at Derek mockingly, goading him into reacting, before he can Cora moves towards a nearby pull-up bar and begins to work out,  
"you don't need to work out so hard, rest a while, there's no threat anymore!" Stiles smiles at Cora this time, but not mockingly... he smiles admiringly at her, impressed by the way she continues to try and strengthen herself, even though Deaucalion and his 'loyal' alpha pack have dissapeared.  
"i. still. need. to. keep. in. shape. though." each word comes out with little struggle but she isn't paying attention to what she is saying, she wants to work out, without an interruption.  
"stop" Dereks voice rings out commandingly, Cora turns and looks at her brother, she drops from the bar and steps towards him, challenging him.  
"i need to work out." she grits her teeth at him.  
"you need rest, for once... just relax," this time he isn't commanding her, he is... pleading with her, pleading for her to have a change of pace.  
"okay" she looks down at the her feet for a moment, angry at herself for challenging him like she did, she still feels like she needs to prove herself to him... she always will and they both know it.  
Stiles looks back and forth from brother to sister, he struggles to see them in the dark of the room but he notices Cora moving towards the power switch on one of the large support pillars which are situated at specific points in the room, he watches her silhoutted figure reach the switch, her powerfully slender physique standing out against the blackness behind her, the lights flash on and he tears his eyes away from her body, his arm shoots up to shield his eyes from the light.  
Derek looks from Cora to Stiles, "it's as bright as it was without the carpet curtains"  
"well now it isn't searingly dangerous temperatures in here" Stiles looks back to Cora again, his eyes drift across her, her curves on her body, her thin but muscular legs, her jawline and the way she ties her hair tight behind her head so she can train, she turns to face Stiles unintentionlly and raises her arms up to the back of her head, she fiddles around for a second and as she does Stiles admires how beautiful the skin of her stomach is, how healthy her skin is, he stares at her chest, even though nothing is visible thanks to the sports bra he imagines her body underneath, as she lowers her hands her hair falls to her shoulders and he admires her beautiful dark locks, they shine in the light and she shakes her head to allow it to rest comfortably, Stiles looks away from her as he realises his mouth is gapingly open.  
"i'll work out tomorrow i guess" her eyes wander around the room, she is trying to make Derek feel guilty about postponing her training, but he doesn't care and they all know it.  
"why not work out in a few days, you've earnt the rest" he looks at her caringly, not in an overly-protective way, but in a family way.  
"maybe... sure, why not" Stiles can hear the sadness in her voice as she speaks, she enjoys working out... maybe Stiles can give her a work out of a kind.  
"where is Scott?" Derek asks openly, he says it to them both but he knows that Stiles will answer him.  
"he's uhh..." Stiles is staring at Cora again... he doesn't mean to but he can't help himself.  
"Stiles!"  
"he's out... uhmm... he's with Isaac they're checking to make sure that the alpha pack has definitely left or something," Stiles thinks of his father for a second, and then his mind goes to when he and Cora were awaiting him in his room... they were alone only for a minute but the things he would have done with her if she would have let him,  
"where?"  
"i don't know! why not pick up his scent or something?"  
"fine." Derek rises from his chair and moves in the direction of the door, "i'm going to look for him and Isaac"  
Derek leaves the room in a hurry, as he passes out of the large doorway his footsteps begin to quicken and he breaks into a run.  
"wonder why he's in such a hurry..." Cora gets up off the floor where she is sat and moves over to the pull-up bar.  
"hey didn't you tell Derek that you wouldn't work out for a few days?" he looks at her legs as she crosses them upon themselves and raises them to her ass, then he looks at her ass.  
"yeah but he isn't here now, he can't stop me"  
"well maybe i'll tell him" Stiles smiles at himself for a moment then he focuses on her ass again, so perfect, he would just love to-  
"tell him what? that i accidentally ripped your throat out?" her words cut short Stiles' thoughts, yep, she's definitely Derek's sister.  
"maybe you could convince me not to tell him?" Stiles smiles at himself again.  
"was the whole, rip your throat out thing not enough to tell you that you aren't telling him?"  
"is the fact that my best friend is a true alpha not enough to tell you that you can't threaten me in any way?" he looks at Cora longingly, why won't she just play along?  
"fine. what will make you not tell Derek?" she drops from the bars and walks over to Stiles, she stops beside the sofa he is sat on and rests her hands on the armrest, Stiles is less than a meter from her and from here he can see her incredible skin in all its glory.  
"a kiss," he whispers, he knows she heard him because she has that habit of being a creature with insanely good hearing that woud allow her to hear you drop a pin at least a hundred meters from her ears, she looks at him, disgusted for a moment but then she notices him in his true self, his intelligence, his cunning, his lovely moles...  
Cora leans down towards Stiles, her breath is hot on his cheek as she moves into him, her hands grasp his arms as she presses her lips against his, the contact is barely half a second long but he savours it anyway, no tongue, but it is still glorious!  
she pulls away from him and moves back towards the bar, as she takes a step away from him she suddenly moves back towards him as he pulls her wrist, she spins and faces him, looking into his deep eyes, glaring into his very soul, his face is covered by a large grin that reaches from one ear to the other.  
"what're you-" her words are cut short by Stiles moving himself into her, his lips press against hers with an incredible amount of love, all her years of pain and loneliness... gone, she has someone to be with, someone who cares... his mouth moves with hers, his hands let go of her wrist and he expects her to move away from him, but to both of their surprise, she moves closer to him, pushing him onto his back on the sofa, she moves over the arm rest and on top of him, she moves her legs to either side of him, straddling his waist, her arms slide up his and she kisses him even more, he kisses her back and then puts his hands on her lower back, her hands leave his arms and he feels cold all of a sudden, for a second he feels alone but not alone and then she pushes his hands further down her back, lower and lower until they are gripping her ass, he feels her smiling behind the kiss and he smiles back whilst still kissing her, her hands move back up along his body onto his arms again but then she lifts her left hand up and while still kissing him she traces her fingers across his face, they brush gently against the moles on his skin and he feels her smile again, the edges of her mouth thinly reaching out across his face as they press urther into his own mouth.  
Cora lifts herself away from Stiles still smiling, Stiles looks deeply into her dark eyes, a hurt look crosses his face for a second but it soon leaves as she laughs at his comical expression.  
"what a love-struck puppy you are!" she rolls her eyes at him before moving into him again.  
Cora's lips dance fluently with Stiles' for a minute before they part and she slips her tongue into his mouth, then their tonues begin to tango as the two of them savour the feel and warmth of the other, the worries of the Darach and the sudden dissapearance of Kali from the alpha pack are lost to the moment, they push their bodies together passionately before they begin to move into another form of kissing.  
this is less loving, the kisses are quicker and they come in more frequent bursts, Cora pecks Stiles' lips several times before reaching down and whilst still occasionaly kissing him she lifts his shirt up and over his head, his small, sculpted torso now completely exposed to her, she looks down at him between kisses, a small smile slides across her face, she is laughing at his body, she doesn't actually make a noise but they expression on her face tells Stiles that she is not impressed, that was never Stiles' most important feature, he never cared about his size or build, he was clever, much smarter than any of the werewolves he fought against, any of them except maybe Deaucalion... he didn't need strength or speed because he could control the others in ways they never actually understand.  
the smile leaves Cora's face as she kisses him again, she takes solace in the fact that even though this might only be a one time thing, she is going to make it last, she hasn't been with anybody in since her time alone after the fire all those years ago and now, with the closeness of Stiles and his loving movements, all her emotions flood through her, the love, the desire, the lust for... for people, for something! Stiles is giving her what her heart desires, and it will last!  
Cora touches Stiles' moles again and the smile comes back to her face, Stiles' hands slide up her back and onto her bra, they fumble for a few seconds and Cora laughs at his feeble efforts through the kissing, her bra falls down her arms a fraction and she tightens her elbows inwards to keep it held there, Stiles reaches around to her front and tries to pull it down some more but she grabshis wrists and gently stops him, her lips pull away from his and she looks at him calmly.  
"you wouldn't be planning anything now would you?"  
she leans in to Stiles and kisses his lips gently, then she kisses his neck, followed closely by his chest, she leans away from him and admires his face, his eyes are closed because he was enjoying the sensation of her lips pressing against his skin, the delicate touch of her body on his own, the soft damp feel of her lips as she brushes them onto him, he contorts his body to comfortably press against hers and she follows his slow movements.  
"maybe i have something in mind" laughs Stiles, his eyes are still shut, Cora continues to kiss him gently, she raises her hands up and removes her bra, throwing it to the ground beside the sofa she moves back up to Stiles' face.  
"what would you do if i told you your plans probably coincide with my own?"  
"i'd take off your pants!" Stiles laughs softly as Cora smiles at him, her eyes gleam yellow for a second, startled Stiles recoils away from her and she bursts out in laughter.  
"you absolute wuss!"  
"you were changing! i don't want to be trapped under a half-naked werewolf just waiting to be torn to pieces!" Stiles exclaims looking into her eyes scanning for signs of her changing.  
"i have control of it, don't you worry"  
"prove it!"  
"how?"  
"change your eye colour, but not your shape or hair and stuff!" the air between the two of them switches from a passionate loving to a more death stance kind of feeling.  
"okay" she looks at Stiles and focuses herself, unlike Derek Cora chooses not to use an anchor to steady her transformation, she has better control of that side of hersel than her brother, although she has never told him it, she has better werewolf potential than her brother and she knows it, she can't use it to prove herself though... and she also knows that.  
Cora's eyes shift colour, they change from her normal colour to a much brighter pale yellow, Stiles gazes into her eyes, unable to tear himself away, the eye colours of the werewolves fascinates him so much, some have pale blue eyes from killing innocents like Peter and Jackson do, some have red from having killed an apha and then become alpha's themselves like Derek and Aiden, and some have yellow eyes from becoming one of the moon-afflicted beasts.  
Cora's eyes glisten sharply in the light, she looks at Stiles and smiles, Stiles looks back at her and for a moment he feels as though he is in love with this girl, it's crazy, she's a werewolf, she coul turn and kill him if she wanted to, worse yet, she's a Hale! the entire family have a history of darkness, he continues staring into her eyes, looking for any signs of change, maybe she might become a true alpha like Scott, her nature is different to his but who's to say that it doesn't have to be exactly like his nature.  
as Stiles wonders about true alpha's and the eye colourng of the creatures he notices, or thinks he notices, a change in Cora's eyes, they shift swiftly, it only happens for a second and it's gone before he can think about it or take a proper look, but for the quickest second... they were solid black!  
before Stiles could dwell on the change of her eyes Cora leans on to Stiles and presses her lips against his, she licks his lips whilst they are kissing, Stiles hasn't even looked Cora's breasts yet!  
her hands rest on his thighs, he feels uncomfortable with the way she rubs his legs, they slide up and down the front of his body, they push his stomach firmly, then she jumps then down onto his legs again, her hands are warm on his body, even through his jeans.  
she grips the belt of his pants and pulls them down a fraction, he flinches as he feels her pulling his clothing from him, she doesn't react to his sudden movement, she expected it, she is teasing him a little.  
she removes her hands from his pants and then starts to pull away her own shorts, Stiles notices from the feel of her body that she is pulling her own clothes off and so he decides to break the kiss and watch her.  
he opens his eyes and pulls his face away from hers, she looks at him, a hurt look in her eyes but Stiles doesn't see the look, he' s avoiding eye contact with her in fear that he will see the black pits fill her eyes again, he watches her pulling her shorts down, they reach her knees and she gets up and off of Stiles to pull them further from her, she bends down slightly and lowers them to her ankles then stepping out of her short she stands up straight and Stiles notices the black lace underwear she has on, they leave little to his imagination, but with what Stiles thinks of her she coul be wearing jogger pants and he could imagine everything that is hidden from sight.  
Cora's hands grasp Stiles shins, her supernatural strength causing some strain on the bones.  
"ouch!" Stiles gasps in pain as she tightens her fingers around his legs, "that hurts!"  
"sorry" her hands release his legs and she pulls away from him, their eyes meet and she genuinely looks sorry, he forgives her and looks away from her eyes, trying to avoid ye contact still.  
"it's okay," he smiles aimlessly in her direction, she responds to his smile by pulling his pants from his waist, a smile covers her face and she laughs as he awkwardly tries to help her.  
"your first time?" she asks, he doesn't answer her, instead he looks down at her breasts, her entire body is finely built from her working out and he suddenly feels bad for pulling her away from her exercise, before he can worry about how much her physiqu will change from missing one session she pulls his pants all the way down which completely exposes his plain black boxers and his think, knobbly legs.  
"getting nervous?" she smiles at him comfortingly, the two of them have grown much closer over the past few weeks, from learning about Derek's past up to these coming moments, they have become quite the duo!  
he sits up straight and puts his hands on her shoulders, she looks down at his right hand and smiles, she raises her own hand and puts it on his right hand, her palm is warm and sweaty, he isn't the only nervous one here.  
"kiss me" Cora whispers, barely audible.  
Stiles leans down towards her and brushes his cheek against her own, their lips are mere centimeters apart, he can feel her hot breath blowing on and over his skin, the breaths come quickly and raggedly, her heart is pounding but nowhere near as much as Stiles', Cora closes her eyes and listens to his hearts fast beating, she tilts her head forward slightly and their lips meet gently, they don't put any effort into this kiss, they kind of just sit with each other, kissing without action.  
after a minute of this awkward leaning Stiles pulls away from her to take a breath, she looks into his eyes and he looks back into hers, she smiles briefly and her eyes flash at him again, she doesn't notice it or feel it but it's perfectly present to Stiles, it lasts longer than the last time and he see's it for sure this time, pitch black... as though the night itself had crept into her eyes and consumed her from the inside.  
he shudders inside at the sight of her eyes but he dismisses it, he'll ask Deaton later.  
"well?" her eyes are back to their normal colour but with an expectant look on them, Stiles holds out his hands and she takes them, he pulls her up to him, she is surprisingly light compared to what he thought she'd be, she moves herself into his arms and presses her lips fiercly against his, they kiss quickly, their heads suddenly switching left, then right and back again, their tongues writhing in their mouths frantically, their hands fumble at the remainder of the clothing that is being quickly torn from their bodies, Stiles pushes Cora's knickers further down whilst Cora tries to pull his boxers down.  
they peel from each other and focus on the clothing, Stiles' boxers are removed within moments of them breaking apart, Cora glances at him for a second, a slight smile appears on her face then she focuses on herself, her underwear is off of her and she stands up to her full height.  
"still nervous?" she smiles at him and pulls him in towards her.  
"more now than ever," he smiles back at her, still avoiding her eyes, "but at least i know you'll go easy on me?"  
she laugh at the request as though she knows he'll be screaming her name in minutes, he watches as she laughs, throwing her head back then trying to cover her face with her hands while she giggles, as though she is embarressed by the fact she found something funny.  
they stand before each other, completely naked, really awkwardly, Stiles brushes her hair from shoulders and throws it behind her head, he slides his hand across her forehead to move a few strans from her eyes, she looks at him and smiles again, he leans into her and kisses her softly, his lips feel incredibly smooth against her own, she has practically bitten hers apart by this point and they must feel like kissing sandpaper strips but he doesn't seem to notice and if he does he doesn't mind, he just continues to kiss her and smirk cockily.  
he places his hands on her hips and pulls her closer to him, she lifts her left leg onto his side and he puts his hand under her thigh, holding her leg up she hops her other leg up and wraps both legs around his waist, her feet lintogether behind him allowing her to hold herself against his body, his hands push up from her thighs and on to her ass, his hands cup her buttock's and he pulls her further up towards him, she is slightly smaller than him and so she is stretching to kiss him, but he finds it cute and so he lets her struggle, she presses her body against him, they stop kissing for a moment and they just experience the awkward pleasure, it seeps through them, filling their entire bodies with an undescribable feeling.  
"we can't do this," Cora whispers as she pulls away from Stiles, "you love my brother" she smirks at him jokingly.  
"did somebody mention me?" the voice of the alpha wolf echoes throughout his home as Derek enters the room through the large doorway.  
Stiles and Cora both quickly rush to put their clothes back on, barely even acknowledging the figure that is now silhouetted against the light from the hallyway.  
"we were just-" Stiles quickly tries to cover what he and Cora had been doing but he quickly realizes it is useless and he draws to a quick stop.  
"we don't need to make excuses for what we did!" Cora turns and faces her brother, "i like Stiles and if you have a problem with that then lets hear it!"  
Derek walks a few steps into the room, his eyes quickly scan the half dressed Stiles and his sister, he folds his arms and looks down at his feet before looking back at her, "i don't know what i walked in on just now... because nobody in the world is going to hear about this" his eyes dart across to the shirtless Stiles and he eyes him longingly, Cora see's the desire in his eyes and she quickly turns to Derek.  
"yeah, this never happened!"  
"i want that to have happened!" Stiles is looking at the two wolves with his jaw hanging slack, "i enjoyed that!"  
Derek looks at Stiles' chest before he puts his shirt back on, although the boy isn't well sculpted or built, there is something about his physical appearance that drives Derek insane.  
"it did happen, but we won't tell anybody," Cora is watching her brother as he bites his lips, his eyes staring at Stiles, "nobody needs to know, right Stiles?"  
Stiles looks down at the floor, disappointed that he doesn't get to tell Scott about this.  
"Stiles!?"  
Cora's voice snaps both Derek and Stiles from their day dreams, Derek thinking of Stiles, and Stiles thinking about this being another secret for him to keep.  
"okay!" Stiles throws his arms into the air in a huff and bolts for the door to get into his car and drive home.  
"nice" Derek looks at Cora with a hint of malice in his eyes, Cora gazes back at Derek, trying to hold his stare, she quickly turns away frm him and then leaves the room by running up the spiral stairs.  
"i guess she still worked out today then" Derek looks out across the room, he moves to the sofa where his sister and the boy he likes were recently going at it, he closes his eyes and breathes in the smell of Stiles, absorbing every bit of him that he can.


End file.
